czechoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CzechOut/OnS Theories. Eighteenth Theory with Character Analysis - Urd Geales, a vampire that is looking for a
Urd Geales is a really interesting character, so far we know few things about him but that information is literally nothing compared to other vampires we’ve met so far in the story. Urd Geales is a second progenitor and the one who makes sure vampire laws are being followed, therefore, we could say he’s the actual head of all vampires because Sika Madu left them after he decided to play his role as a fake God. Returning to talk about Urd, he seems unaware about the whole intentions the first progenitor left the vampire council to their luck; even so, after Krul told him the truth and reasons why she have touched a taboo even if it was forbidden, his perspective changed a lot, he seemed more aware of the first progenitor’s true nature even so, a part of him is attached to him. But why do I say he is still attached to the first? Okay, first of all, in chapter 74 we see that Shinoa’s becoming a vampire, but soon after, Urd, Lest Karr, Ky Luc and even Krul (even if she didn’t appear) felt his presence again. And in chapter 76, when Rigr attacked them, there was a trace of sadness in his face and thoughts about the useless efforts Rigr is putting in order to call the first’s attention. In that moment, we could see that Urd really admired or at least was grateful towards the first for changing his life long ago in a distant past, we could guess that he was a slave along with Rigr but Sika Madu saved them from that pain. Therefore, it could be implied that he feels like he was just a pawn but deep down, where his human emotions lie, it could be said that he feels sad but at least, he wants to know the reason why his sire acted that way. Which is the reason why he along the others are heading towards Tokyo. Now, the title of this theory inquires or suggest that he might take one of those decisions. Even so, I wouldn’t jump into conclusions. The first theory suggest that he will try to fight against the first progenitor, which means, he’ll try to stop his schemes along the humans and probably along with Rigr, because now that he’s aware of the actual situation, it might not be favorable to extend a war with the human kind, since they also are able to slay vampires just like they’re able to defeat other kind of creatures asides from human kind. The first part of the theory on which he might take the side to fight back, suggest that even if he has ties with the first, he’ll do what he thinks is right, I mean, Urd has been for a long time the head or the ruler of the vampire kind. We could say that the first progenitor no longer has that status even if he was the funder or creator. Instead, Urd will have the support because he’s been trying to keep the order inside of the vampire society. Making other progenitors follow him without exception. On the other side of the theory, it could be said it is another vision of Urd Geales on which he might decide to help his sire even if he knows some things are wrong. Even if they’re vampires, they do feel that human emotion called “sadness”. Which means they’d do anything in order to be with their sire again. Just like any human in the OnS universe that would do anything to save their family, that somehow happens with the vampires. But anyways, what do you think? What do you believe? Will Urd fight against the first? Or will he return to his side? That could be taken more as a headcanon but in the theory side, I really believe Urd might fight back Category:Blog posts